LA SALVEZZA PER CASO
by iceygaze
Summary: Nonostante le minaccie ricevute i Dursdley maltrattano Harry come mai hanno fatto negli anni precedenti, ma forse non tutto il male vien per nuocere.... -COMPLETA-
1. LA SALVEZZA PER CASO

LA SALVEZZA PER CASO di iceygaze  
  
1. UNA VISITA INASPETTATA  
  
Estate, il periodo dell'anno più atteso dagli studenti di tutto il mondo, periodo di vacanze, giochi e perchè no, magari anche qualche compito. Ma tra tutti i festanti studenti uno di sicuro non era felice della sua situazione, anzi... Harry Potter era il nome di questo studente e la sua casa di Privet Drive, che fino a qualche mese prima era una prigione solo di nome, lo era diventato anche di fatto. I suoi "zii", Vernon Dursley e sua moglie, Petunia Evans in Dursley gli avevamo requisito, appena messo piede in casa, ogni oggetto o strumento magico (bacchetta compresa) e lo avevano rinchiuso in cantina. Vernon aveva poi iniziato ad attuare il suo sogno più segreto, quello di maltrattare seriamente quel suo nipote acquisito. Non passava giorno infatti che Harry non venisse barbariamente picchiato dallo zio senza motivo alcuno, almeno per quanto sapesse. In realtà un motivo c'era ed era da attribuirsi ad una certa lettera portato da un certo gufo reale con sopra un sigillo di ceralacca verde su cui troneggiava una M. Una sera, dopo giorni e giorni di violenza, Vernon si era stufato delle solite e ripetitive azioni e ne stava discutendo con la moglie: "Petunia sono stufo di mantere in questa casa quel' "anormale" di tuo nipote, non posso più sopportarlo, dobbiamo cacciarlo" disse con tono risentito "Ma suvvia Vernon, non essere così duro, in fin dei conti giù nella cantina non da fastidio a nessuno, e poi se no con chi ti divertirai" rispose la moglie in difesa del ragazzo, più per rispetto alla defunta sorella che al ragazzo in sè. "Forse hai ragione cara, in fin dei conti il ragazzino è ancora utile" concluse lui con una risata sinistra.  
  
Hogwarts era semi deserta da settimane, gli studenti rimasti nell'antico castello si potevano contare sulle dita delle mani e di professori se ne vedevano davvero pochi e quei pochi presenti erano piuttosto "rilassati". Una di loro invece era un misto di nervosismo ed elettricità, a settembre avrebbe tenuto la sua prima lezione in una materia decisamente difficile, Pozioni; ma più che sul futuro, la sua attenzione era rivolta al presente. "Mia cara, sai benissimo che non approvo quello che vuoi fare" disse con tono stranamente serio Albus Silente, preside della scuola "Ma..." provò a rispondere l'insegnante prima di essere interrotta "Ma sai anche che la scuola inizierà a settembre ed io non ho l'autorità di impedire ad una giovane strega di andare a salutare un amico, quindi sei libera di fare quello che meglio credi" concluse l'anziano mago con tanto di sorrisino sulle labbra. "Quindi mi sta dando il permesso?" chiese incredula la ragazza "No, visto che non ne hai bisogno, per adesso" "Beh, se la mette così allora ne approfitto e vado a prepararmi; magari, se mi sbrigo, riesco a prendere la passaporta delle 18.27" "Non serve, ne ho già qui una, tarata appositamente, ti basterà recarti a Hogsmaede; piuttosto ti ricordi il numero?" "Si non si preoccupi, il 4 giusto?" "Brava, il 4"  
  
Nel frattempo in cantina Harry cercava, dopo tre settimane di carcere duro, una via di fuga, sapeva perfettamente che l'unica soluzione sarebbe stata quella di imparare a fare magie senza bacchetta, operazione che esigeva una grande potenza magica, notevole esperienza e immensa concentrazione. "Lumus" "Lumus" "Lumus" All'ennesimo tentativo fallito lacrime amare iniziarono a scendere dagli verdi occhi del ragazzo: "Niente, niente; come al solito non ho ancora abbastanza potere da fare magie senza bacchetta....devo riuscirci, non...non...non ne posso più di stare qui, devo assolutamente riuscire a scappare, questi...questi incubi, questa cantina senza un filo di luce...le...le... -sigh sigh- ... botte che mi danno... -sigh- non ce la faccio più..."  
  
"Privet Drive numero 4, dev'essere quella casa là, chissà se Harry sarà felice di vedermi, non si aspetterà certo una mia visita; e soprattutto non si aspetterà quello che gli dirò" sospirò una elegantissima ragazza in procinto di bussare alla porta della casa. TOC TOC TOC Dopo pochi secondi la porta si aprì e la ragazza salutò cordialmente l'uomo che era comparso: "Buona sera signor Dursley" "Buona sera signorina, desidera qualcosa?" fu la tremante risposta dello zio di Harry evidentemente intontito dalla stupefacente bellezza di lei. "Si, grazie, starei cercando Harry Potter, abito qui, vero?" domandò quella con gentilezza. "Harry Potter?" sussurrò con astio l'uomo. "Si, proprio lui!" asserì con gioia la ragazza.. "No, non c'è nessun Harry Potter in questa casa." fu la seccata risposta di Vernon. "Ma scusi, non è questa il numero 4 di Privet Drive?" "Si, e allora?" "Scusi signore ma francamente, secondo le mie informazioni Harry Potter, dovrebbe abitare proprio qui?" "Evidentemente le sue informazioni sono sbagliate, e se non le dispiace ora avrei da fare." e con questo Vernon si girò e tornò in casa sbattendo la porta. SLAM  
  
Veron fu decisamente indispettito dall'improvvisa comparsa di quella donna e decise quindi di farsi dare spiegazioni dal nipote, con le buone o con le cattive. "HARRY POTTER!" gridò aprendo la porta della cantina. "Cosa ho fatto questa volta" disse tra sè e sè il ragazzo in apprensione per quello che sarebbe accaduto da li a poco. "Dimmi figliolo, come mai è arrivato uno della tua specie a bussare alla mia porta chiedendo di te?" "Non lo so zio, nessuno tra i miei amici verrebbe mai qui senza prima avermi scritto" rispose Harry intimorito dal bastone che l'uomo teneva in mano. "Secondo me invece lo sai eccome e non vuoi dirmelo, qui..." e detto questo una prima bastonata colpì Harry e poi un'altra ed un'altra ancora. "No zio, non mi picchiare, non ne so niente, come posso aver avvertito dei miei amici se da quando sono tornato qui non sono mai uscito da qui." Gridò piangendo il ragazzo a mò di scusa. "Avrai usato chissà quale diavoleria, ma non ti permettere di farlo ancora, se no te la farò pagare cara, vedrai che quello che ti ho fatto fino ad ora non ti sembrerà che una carezza." e detto questo riprese a colpire il ragazzo sulle braccia (che difendevano la testa) e sulla schiena. ... Dopo qualche minuto di tortura Vernon lasciò Harry steso sul lurido materasso che gli faceva da letto con molti lividi e parecchie ferite sanguinanti. "Ahia, che male, lo zio ci è andato veramente pesante questa volta, forse mi ha rotto un braccio, fa malissimo."  
  
TOC TOC "Si?" grugnì Vernon Dursley sull'uscio di casa "Salve..." salutò per la seconda volta la bella ragazza "Ancora lei??? Cosa vuole da noi? La smetta di importunarci!! Non c'è nessun Harry Potter sotto questo tetto" sbraitò ancor più indispettito l'uomo. "Senta signor Vernon Dursley, non ci provi eppure questa volta, io sono un insegnante della scuola di suo nipote e so perfettamente che lui è qui, quindi mi faccia il favore di portarmi da lui o sarò costretta ad usare le maniere forti." "Senta Non-So-Bene-Chi, so perfettamente che voi non potete usare la magia qui dentro, lo aveva scritto quel vecchio pazzoide, Simente..." "SILENTE" "...si, si quello che è, ma ciò non cambia il succo, voi non potete entrare, quindi..." "BASTA!!!!!! Mi ha proprio stufato; STUPEFICIUM " e detto questo un fascio rosso fuoriuscì dalla bacchetta di lei stendendo sul pavimento il grassissimo uomo schiantando sul pavimento sia lui che la moglie, appena giunta a causa delle furiose urla. SBAM  
  
Nella cantina Harry, steso sul "letto" in stato di dormiveglia, sentiti quegli stani rumori cercò di alzarsi dal letto e di avvicinarsi alla porta per poter ascoltare meglio, ma le ferite erano decisamente troppo dolorose.  
  
"Se non fosse che è assolutamente impossibile potrei anche cominciare a pensare di aver sentito pronunciare uno schiantesimo." disse ristendendosi a fatica sul letto.  
  
"Ho cercato in tutta la casa ma di Harry nessuna traccia, forse quel babbano aveva ragione - disse la ragazza dopo l'ennesima porta aperta inutilmente - magari però tu lo sai, mi sbaglio?" "No signorina - rispose uno spaventato Dudley - è in cantina" "In cantina?" chiese lei scandalizzata "Si, si, ma non mi faccia male, la prego"  
  
Scese le scale la ragazza si diresse verso la cantina e trovata chiusa la porta la aprì facilmente: "Alohomora"  
  
SNIEK "Ch- chi è?" chiese un titubante Harry. "Harry, sono io?" rispose la ragazza "Io chi?" "Lu-" provò a formulare la ragazza "No, fermati, non accedere la luce." gridò allarmato Harry "Perchè?" chiese spaventata lei da tanto allarmismo "Perchè è da quando sono tornato che sono chiuso qui e che non vedo la luce diretta, penso che i miei occhi non vi siano più abituati." spiegò brevemente lui. "Ma, ma chi stato?" "I miei zii, è da quando sono tornato che sono qui dentro." "Ma perchè?" "Sarebbe bello se lo sapessi. Ma tu chi sei?" "Sono Fleur." "Fleur? Ma cosa ci fai qui?" "Ero venuta a farti una sorpresa, ma devo ammettere che è stato un colpo di fortuna, adesso verrai con me a Parigi e starai con me fino all'inizio della scuola, ora aspettiamo un pò in modo che ci sia più buio fuori, poi ci muoveremo." "E i miei parenti?" "Beh, diciamo che non daranno fastidio, ma adesso ti addormenterò, così potrò curarti adeguatamente senza che tu sforzi troppo gli occhi." e detto questa Fleur fece scendere su di Harry un sonno magico.  
  
Gentile professor Silente, dopo la visita a Harry di questa sera ho deciso di portalo a Maison Delacour, non intendo dirle nulla per lettera, comunque ho delle validissime ragioni, si fidi di me. Lo accompagnerò io a Hogwarts il primo di settembre. Non si preoccupi, qui è in buone mani ed è al sicuro. Fleur  
  
"Vai Minu, porta questa lettera a Silente e attendi la risposta" concluse tra se la ragazza.  
  
"Mmm.dove sono? Questa non è la cantina, e cos'è tutta questa luce?" si domandò ad alta voce Harry non appena sveglia "Sei in Francia, a Parigi, la Ville Lumiere." fu la risposta di una non ben definita ragazza in piedi vicino a quello che sembrava un camino. "Fleur, sei davvero tu, ma allora non era un sogno?" esclamò gaio Harry "No, non lo era, ed ora sei al sicuro." affermò Fleur decisa ".mmmnn." "Che c'è?" "No, niente, stavo solo pensando." "E a cosa se posso essere indiscreta?" "Al fatto che sia stata proprio tu a salvarmi." "Beh, sai Harry, è compito degli insegnanti prendersi cura dei propri allievi." "Questo vuol dire..." "Si, hai davanti a te la nuova insegnate di Pozioni di Hogwarts." confermò orgogliosa lei. "Pozioni???" ribadì stupito lui "Si, pozioni, perchè sei così stupito? Preferivi forse Piton?" domando sarcasticamente Fleur "E Piton, che fine ha fatto?" chiese Harry con un tarlo gigante dentro alla testa "Vuoi proprio saperlo?" "Dimmi che non è quello che sto pensando ora" "Ehm..." "No, no, non ci credo, non dirmi che insegnerà DADA?" "Ehhh.temo proprio di si" "Che bella notizia, mi mancava: Voldemort che rinasce a pieni poteri, Cedric che muore per colpa mia, mio zio che mi picchia e che mi lascia in cantina senza neanche una luce, i miei vari incubi notturni, Piton che insegna DADA, mi sono perso qualcos'altro?" domandò lui isterico "No, nient'altro." "Uh, non sai che belle notizie, quasi quasi era meglio che Vodemort mi avesse fatto fuori giù al ministero" "NON DIRLO NEANCHE PER SCHERZO." urlò Fleur "E' la pura verità, così non avrei dovuto sopportare tutto quello che mi è accaduto, tu non hai la minima idea di cosa abbia provato in queste settimane; sai cosa vuol dire stare per tre settimane nel buoi più totale, con giusto il cibo necessario per vivere e picchiato ogni notte solo perchè di notte gridavo a causa degli incubi, sai cosa vuol dire? No, non lo sai cosa vuol dire, nessuno può capirlo, nessuno, perchè non è capitato a nessuno di voi." gridò Harry con le prime lacrime che già solcavano le sue guance. "... scusami Harry." farfugliò la ragazza decisamente colpita dalla rivelazione di Harry Dopo le scuse di Fleur un pesante silenzio caddè tra i due ragazzi, interrotto ogni tanto dai singhiozzi di Harry , fino a che lui stesso non riprese la parola: "No, -sigh- scusami tu Fleur, io, io..." provò a dire ma le lacrime e i sussulti erano più numerosi delle parole. Fleur gli si avvicinò e abbracciandolo cercò di dargli un pò di conforto: "Ssshhh, non piangere Harry, qui sei al sicuro, non c'è nessuno che ti vuol far del male, non devi preoccuparti di nulla, devi solo pensare a riposarti e a divertirti." "Gr- grazie Fluer." "E di che." Dopo qualche istante Harry si addormentò, cullato dal dolce abbraccio della ragazza che dopo qualche minuto gli rimboccò le coperte e lasciò la stanza.  
  
Continua.  
  
BENE, ECCOVI QUI, ALLA FINE DI QUESTO PRIMO CAPITOLO, SONO CONTENTO CHE QUALCUNO SIA ARRIVATO FINO IN FONDO, SPERO CHE LA FIC VI SIA PIACIUTA (sempre che qualcuno qui ci sia arrivato) E QUINDO ORA IN PREMIO VI DO UN PAIO DI AVVERTIMENTI  
  
la fic sarà breve, solo altri due capitoli ho scelto la coppia Harry/Fleur per due motivi, il primo è che in storie su questa fic in italiano non ce ne sono (tra l'altro scarseggiano anche in inglese ma vabbè) secondo perché Fleur è secondo me un personaggio splendido, è nei miei sogni il prototipo della perfezione femminile, sia fisicamente che intellettualmente (almeno finchè non le daranno un volto nei film) e quindi trovo che meritasse uno fic tutta per se in cui non è semplicemente la ragazza di Bill se notate qualche incongruenza tra i libri e la storia è perché questa storia era nata per descrivere l'estate del quarto anno, ma la mia lentezza nello scrivere e l'uscita di OdF mi hanno fatto leggermente modificare la trama facendola diventare l'estate del quinto anno, quindi se ci sono errori grossolani spero che sorvoliate e me li facciate presente. penso che Harry sia un po' OOC  
  
Infine una preghiera, soprattutto a quelli che mi conoscono: COMMENTATE, VI PREGO!!!! 


	2. SONO CON TE

LA SALVEZZA PER CASO di iceygaze  
  
2. SONO CON TE  
  
Dopo qualche ora un sogno ormai troppo ricorrente stava rovinando il sonno del ragazzo ---- Lily, Lily, prendi Harry e scappa, cercherò di fermarlo io Ma James... Niente ma, vai, scappa. AVADA KEDAVRA -tonf- Ora tocca a voi due. AVADA KEDAVRA... ----  
  
"Nooooooooo, mamma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gridò Harry svegliandosi improvvisamente madido di sudore "Harry, Harry, cosa c'è, perchè hai urlato?" gridò preoccupata Fleur mentre si introduceva nella stanza. "Ho- ho- ho sognato Vold- Volde- Voldemorti che uccideva i miei genitori -sniff-" balbettò Harry ancora scosso dall'ennesimo incubo. Fleur gli si avvicinò e cercò di calmarlo "Respira piano, così: unooo, dueee, unooo, dueee, così tranquillo." Dopo qualche istante di affettuose cure Harry sembrò riprendersi: "Uhm, grazie, mi sento già molto meglio" "Hai bisogno niente" chiese con fare da mammina Fleur Harry ci pensò su un pò ma poi con un cenno della testa rifiutò l'offerta "Sicuro???" riprovò Fleur "Ehm, potresti dormire in stanza con me -blush- non voglio più svegliarmi da solo" chiese titubante lui. "Ok, non c'è problema; fatti in là" ordinò lei "Ma io..." cercò, arrossendo furiosamente, di controbattere ma la sua protesta venne soppressa sul nascere. "Harry Potter, mi stupisci, non vorrai certo che una dama come me dorma sul divano o sul pavimento, vero?" lo rimproverò lei. "Ehm, no, no di certo." provò a recuperare lui "E allora lascia fare a me: Engorgio." e con questo il letto aumentò improvvisamente dimensioni  
  
Il mattino seguente Harry si svegliò ai primi raggi del sole; una nuova sensazione invadeva il suo corpo, una sensazione completamente differente da quelle a cui era abituato usualmente al risveglio: "Fleur... Fleur......Fleur...... sveglia, svegliati..." "Mammaaa, è ancora prestooo..." rispose mezza addormentata la ragazza "Fleur, non sono tua madre, sono Harry" "Ah, Harry, ciao, uahhh ......... HARRYYY, che ci fai nel mio letto!!!!!!!!" gridò la ragazza quasi cadendo dal letto "Ehm, Fleur, guarda che è il mio letto, questo, sei tu che hai deciso di dormire con me." rispose rosso come un peperone il ragazzo. "Ah, è vero, è vero, scusami..." "E di che, più che scusarti dovrei ringraziarti!" "E perchè scusa" "Beh, grazie alla tua presenza qui con me stanotte, per la prima volta dalla morte di Cedric non ho avuto incubi" "Cioè?" domandò lei curiosa "Sai, da quella notte, ogni notte, ogni volta che mi addormentavo facevo degli incubi?" "Che genere di incubi?" continuò Fleur sempre più incuriosita "Beh, sai com'è, Voldemort che uccide i miei genitori, Voldemort che uccide Cedric, Voldert che cerca di uccidere me, e non c'è stata una volta che non mi sia alzato urlando e madido di sudore e ogni volta... ogni volta..." ma nel ricordare ciò Harry iniziò nuovamente a singhiozzare, esattamente come la sera prima "Ogni volta?" incalzò lei "...ogni volta lo zio scendeva in cantina e mi frustava dicendo che non dovevo disturbarli." sospirò Harry "Mi spiace..." disse lei in imbarazzo per avergli fatto ricordare quei brutti ricordi "E di cosa, di avermi portato via, di avermi salvato, di avermi liberato dagli incubi? Non penso finirò mai di ringraziarti abbastanza, grazie." si affrettò a rispondere lui scacciando la tristezza immediatamente "Non devi ringraziarmi, sono stata felicissima di aiutarti e lo rifarei tutte le volte che dovesse capitarmi, davvero." "Grazie Fleur, grazie davvero!"  
  
Fleur, tornata nella sua stanza per cambiarsi decise di sfruttare l'occasione per chiamare il preside via-camino: "Albus Silente" disse gettando la polvere sul fuoco dove, dopo pochi secondi, con un -pof- apparve la figura del preside. "Oh, Fleur cara, a cosa devo questa chiamata?" chiese sorridente l'anziano mago "Vedi Albus, vorrei avere il tuo parere su una mezza idea che mi è venuta" "Sentiamo" "Beh, visto che Harry non ha passato un momento particolarmente tranquillo avrei pensato di fargli una festa di compleanno domani invitando tutti i suoi amici ed i professori" espose lei "Bella idea, mi piace..." "Maaa???" "Come fai a sapere che ci sarà un ma? Forse al posto di pozioni dovrei affidarti divinazione" chiese stupito il preside "Ho già imparato a conoscere il tuo tono di voce Albus" rispose con un sorrisino lei. "...ma non posso concederti il permesso mia cara, non possiamo permetterci di rivelare l'ubicazione di Maison Delacour; sarebbe troppo rischioso." disse con fare serio lui "Ma lo sai benissimo che qui come a Hogwarts la Smaterializzazione è impossibile. L'incantesimo è forse più potente di quello della scuola e ce ne sono anche una miriade che rendono la zona Inscrittibile." controbatté lei "Fleur, cara, li conosco perfettamente i dispositivi di difesa di Maison Delacour, sai ho aiutato io tuo padre a crearli ed a posizionarli, ma questo è quanto ho deciso, mi spiace, davvero." decretò lui. "Penso che quindi non potrò accompagnare Harry né a Diagon Alley né a Rue Magique, vero?" chiese sfiduciata lei. "Hai perfettamente ragione, tutto il materiale di Harry lo procurerò io stesso, non ti preoccupare." "Come vuoi te Albus, al primo di settembre allora." "Al primo di settembre" e li il discorso si chiuse.  
  
Dopo colazione Fleur decise di far fare ad Harry un giretto per il castello, cosa che stupì molto Harry: "Uau Fleur, non pensavo che casa tua fosse così grande, sarà almeno mezz'ora che giriamo..." "Lo so, è molto grande, ma non hai visto ancora la parte migliore, che ne dici di andare in piscina" "Piscina????" chiese ancora più stupito lui "Si, con sauna e bagno turco" rispose lei come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo "-GULP- fa-fantastico" sbiaschicò Harry "Dai, seguimi, ci dovrebbe essere anche mia sorella" dichiarò lei facendo strada al ragazzo nel dedalo di corridoi e porte del castello "Gabrielle, giusto?" "Che memoria, e si che l'avrai vista si e no qualche minuto" ammise sorpresa Fleur "Sai, la seconda prova è stata una delle cinque cose che non vorrei rifare nella mia esistenza" confessò Harry con la pelle d'oca al solo ricordo. "E le altre?" "Le altre due prove con tanto di conseguenze, affrontare un'altra volta Voldemort e tornare dai miei zii" "Non posso assicurarti nulla per le prime due, ma per quanto riguarda i tuoi zii, magari..." fu la maliziosa risposta della ragazza "Che vuoi dire Fleur???" chiese interessato lui "Vedrai, vedrai... piuttosto ora vai a cambiarti, ci dovrebbero essere dei costumi nello spogliatoio, e se non ti piacciono puoi sempre Trasfigurarli, no?" "Ma io non posso fare magie fuori dalla scuola" "Lo so, ma qui non siamo mica in un posto qualsiasi; ci vediamo in acqua allora" terminò lei.  
  
La piscina era proprio degna di un castello, era veramente gigante, sembrava quasi un lago, l'acqua di un azzurro intensissimo creava insieme ai coloratissimi mosaici sul fondo degli stupefacenti effetti ottici e al centro trovava posto un'isoletta sulla cui sabbia una ragazzina stava prendendo il sole. Appena entrata in acqua Fleur si diresse verso la sorella con l'intenzione di prendere anch'essa un pò di sole, peccato che Gabrielle notatala la chiamò a gran voce: "Fleurrrrr?????????????????????????????" gridò la ragazzina con tono volutamente sospettoso "Che c'è sorellina?" rispose Fleur spaventata dal tono della sorella "Che intenzioni hai con Harry?" "In che senso, sorellina?" "Lo sai perfettamente." "No, davvero, illuminami, sorellina." "Ti piace?" A questa domanda Fleur si zittiì di colpo e arrossì vistosamente -BLUSH- poi, dopo un attimo si smarrimento, balbettò qualcosa in sua difesa "m-m-ma come cavolo ti è venuta in mente un'idea del genere" "Beh, sei arrossita, balbetti e soprattutto hai dormito con lui nella stessa stanza, cosa che tra l'altro non avevi mai fatto prima d'ora con un ragazzo, alora?" continuò imperterrita Gabrielle, forte, una volta tanto, di una posizione di superiorità. "Vuoi la verità?" chiese Fleur sempre rossa in volto dall'imbarazzo "Certo?" "Penso di si; anzi ne sono convinta, Harry mi piace" Per un istante le due sorelle rimasero in silenzio entrambe stupite da tale affermazione ma con differenti sentimenti. La maggiore provava sgomento, non le pareva possibile aver ammesso con se stessa una cosa del genere; la minore invece era divertita, divertita dal fatto che la bellissima e corteggiatissima Fleur Delacourt avesse perso la testa per un ragazzino di tre anni più piccolo. "Come pensi di fare? Se non sbaglio i nostri poteri di Veela non funzionano con lui?" chiese Gabrielle ansiosa di scoprire i piani della sorella "Vero, vero, ma non mi interessa, voglio che si innamori per quello che sono, non per i miei poteri" ammise Fleur, stufa del proprio potere a causa del quale non poteva avere il minimo rapporto con esseri umani di sesso maschile. "Ooh, che romantica che sei sorellina." la schernì Gabrielle "Ridi, ridi, ora schiodati, voglio rimanere sola con lui. Ah, già che ci sei metti su Avril, mi serve l'atmosfera..." "Agli ordini capo" e così dicendo la più piccola delle sorelle Delacour uscì dall'acqua e si diresse verso gli spogliatoio (rigorosamente femminile)  
  
Lo spettacolo che si aprì davanti agli occhi di Harry lasciò il ragazzo veramente stupefatto -Uao, che bella piscina, è... è... meravigliosa- fu il primo pensiero che gli passo per la testa, la vista di una piscina che era grande circa la metà del lago della scuola con tanto di sabbia rosa era qualcosa di strabiliante, talmente bello da lasciarlo a bocca aperta. "Ti piace?"gli sussurrò dietro l'orecchio la melodiosa voce di Fleur "Si, è stup..." iniziò a rispondere lui, ma alla vista della ragazza rimase decisamente bloccato, era decisamente splendida, il bikini rosso metteva decisamente in risalto la carnagione chiara della ragazza, e ovviamente le sinuose curve, ed i capelli, sciolti le davano un che di angelico. "Uhm, che c'è Harry((" chiese maliziosissimamente lei alla vista di un attonito Harry. Il povero Harry, il cui sangue freddo ed orgoglio maschile erano gentilmente andati a farsi benedire cercò in qualche modo di rispondere, ma il risultato fu qualche sillaba spaiata qua e là "Il tuo cost... cioè te... cioè..." "Si???" perseverò Fleur "Sei, sei, sei bellissima" ammise Harry con le orecchie così rosse da far invidia al suo amico Ron "Ohh, grazie, è la prima volta che mi fai un complimento del genere" ringrazio felice del complimento "Beh, è anche la prima volta che ne ho la possibilità" confessò Harry diventando un tutt'uno col suo costume, anch'esso rosso, in preda all'imbarazzo e senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso. "Facciamo qualche vasca!!" ordinò Fleur prendendo per la mano Harry e trascinandolo in acqua. I due ragazzi iniziarono a nuotare, schizzarsi, affogarsi a vicenda, insomma sembravano proprio due bambini e mentre Harry era sott'acqua Fleur, con un incantesimo fece diffondere per la piscina le dolci noti di un lento. I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you Tornato in superficie Harry fu immediatamente rapito dalla dolcezza e dalla bellezza della canzone e, come immobilizzato, si mise in contemplazione della musica, fino a che Fleur, avvicinandosi non lo riportò coi piedi per terra. "Ti piace?" gli sussurrò nuovamente lei all'orecchio" "S-si, è molto bella questa canzone, è così dolce, romantica." rispose lui ancora sognante "Anche io la penso così, questa cantante mi piace un sacco, e poi secondo me questa canzone ha davvero un significato" "Sarebbe?" "Beh, secondo me il significato è che nella vita, per quanto fredda e dannata questa possa sembrare, c'è sempre qualcuno con te che ti ama ed è con te" I'm looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here i know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everythigns a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Harry rimase ancora un po' in silenziosa contemplazione della canzone ragionando però anche sulle parole di Fleur fino a che, inconsapevolmente si lasciò scappare un pensiero ad alta voce: "Magari anche nella mia ci fosse questo qualcuno" "Scusa ma Weasley e la Granger?" chiese Fleur stupita dall'affermazione del giovane "Loro sono come fratelli per me come lo sono io per loro, non possono darmi il tipo di amore di cui ho bisogno, o almeno di cui credo aver bisogno" disse Harry stupendosi lui stesso di quel discorso. "E che tipo di amore avresti bisogno?" chiese maliziosamente lei. "Beh, quello di una ragazza" arrossì Harry "E la Granger dove la metti?" "Non in quel senso" "Ahhh!!!! E la Chang allora?" domandò furbescamente la mezza-veela "Come fai a sapere di Cho -blush-?" rispose Harry così rosso dall'imbarazzo che avrebbe fatto invidia ai capelli del suo amico Ron. "Scusa ma è piuttosto evidente l'anno scorso, ogni volta che la guardavi arrossivi ed iniziavi a balbettare, eri veramente buffo" "Scusa e come fai a saperlo." "Diciamo che sono una buona osservatrice" "Ma cos'è, mi spiavi?" "Forse" "Come forse, forse non è una risposta" "Diciamo che ti osservavo" "Ma è la stessa cosa" "Come sei pignolo" e dicendo questo iniziò a ridere di una risata cristallina, talmente bella che Harry si perse nell'osservarla; ripresosi quasi immediatamente cercò di riprendere il discorso: "E perchè mi spiavi" "Ehm..." Fleur si trovò decisamente spiazzata dalla domanda di Harry "Sto aspettando" insistette Harry, ansioso di comprendere il motivo "..." si ritrovò Fleur a pensare mentre cercava una scappatoia "Allora?" chiese sull'orlo di perdere la pazienza "Beh, perchè sei il bambino sopravvissuto" rispose Fleur con la prima cosa che le venne in mente, senza rendersi conto del grave errore appena fatto. "Ah! Tutto qui?" chiese Harry con un tono di voce che dir deluso era dire troppo ma troppo poco. "Cioè?" chise "Non sei diversa da loro, allora." sbottò Harry dandole le spalle ed iniziando a nuotare verso la riva. "Da loro chi?" domandò Fleur non capendo il repentino cambio di umore del ragazzo. "Da tutti quelli che mi circondano fanno gli amiconi solo perchè io sono il famoso HARRY POTTER" gridò fermandosi un attimo ma poi riprendendo ad allontanarsi. "Harry" provò a chiamarlo Fleur ma senza ottener risultato alcuno "Harry scusami, io non volevo dire questo" continuò lei "E allora cosa avresti voluto dirmi" domandò lui girandosi in attesa di una risposta che non arrivò "." "beh, io vado in stanza a preparare la mia roba, se non ti spiace vorrei andare alla Tana" disse mentre stava aprendo la porta dello spogliatoio. "Si che mi dispiace" sussurrò lei "Cosa hai detto scusa?" "SI CHE MI DISPIACE" "Cosa, ti dispiace perdere il giocattolino che le tue amiche ti invidieranno?" disse sarcastico Harry "Non è questo che perderei?" "E cosa allora? dai sentiamo?" "Perderei il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorata!"  
  
Continua. 


	3. LA STUPIDITA' DEGLI UOMINI

LA SALVEZZA PER CASO di iceygaze 3. LA STUPIDITà DEGLI UOMINI Harry rimase decisamente colpito dall'affermazione di Fleur -il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorata. il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorata. il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorata. il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorata. il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorata. il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorata.- questa frase continuava a rimbalzargli nella testa senza permettergli di formulare un pensiero. "Harry.io." provò a dire la bionda veela prima di venire interrotta da dure parole del ragazzo: "Bella pensata, veramente bella, ancora un po' e finivo per crederci, in ogni modo fatti dire che se è uno scherzo, è uno scherzo veramente di cattivo gusto" "Harry.davvero, io non -" provò ancora lei ma per l'ennesima volta fu interrotta da Harry: "Davvero Fleur, ora sono stufo, voglio solo andarmene in stanza, preparare la mia roba ed andarmene alla Tana, se poi vorrà dirmi qualcosa potrà dirmelo quando ci rivedremo ad Hogwarts, professoressa DeLacour, ora, se vuole scusarmi." ormai Harry era completamente girato per evitare che la ragazza vedesse il suo viso ormai rigato dalle lacrime che, silenziose, scendevano sulle sue guance; lacrime emblema del suo stato d'animo, lacrime che rispecchiavano il dolore del suo cuore, trafitto senza pietà da parole che mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettato di sentire dalla ragazza che aveva scoperto di amare.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Fleur aveva appena lasciato la sua stanza ma Harry già si sentiva strano, per la prima volta nell'arco di settimane aveva per davvero dormito sogni tranquilli, il tutto grazie a quella calda presenza che aveva avvertito sul petto durante la notte, presenza che si era infine rivelata essere Fleur. Ma cosa voleva significava questo senso di smarrimento dovuto alla sua momentanea assenza, questo Harry non era ancora riuscito a capacitarsene. Era la prima volta che si sentiva così bene, mai nessuno gli era mai stato così vicino, mai nessuno lo aveva consolato in quel modo, mai nessuno lo aveva fatto sentire così amato. "AMORE, che parola strana, chissà come mai mi è venuta in mente pensando a stanotte - disse ad alta voce Harry - io amo Cho, e su questo non ci sono dubbi.o forse ci sono. Amo Hermione perché è la sorella che non ho mai avuto, amo Ron e la sua famiglia perché sono la mia famiglia, amo Hogwarts perché è la mia casa, amo Sirius perché è il mio padre/padrino, perché ora al posto di dire -amo Cho e basta- mi viene da dire -amo Fleur e basta-? Fleur non la conosco neppure Beh, invece con Cho sei intimo Con Fleur a parte che in questi giorni non ho mai parlato Già, invece con Cho hai solo boccheggiato come un pesce E poi Fleur non la conosco per niente mentre Cho la conosco da due anni Mentre Cho la osservi più o meno di nascosto da due anni Comunque resta il fatto che io amo Fl- cioè volevo dire Cho Vedi, non sai neanche cosa vuoi dire, sei patetico Non è verosimile che io mi svegli alla mattina e quello che è stato per due anni il grande amore si sia volatilizzato così, come se niente fosse Suvvia diciamoci la verità, Cho. è uno zero rispetto a Fleur non ha mai mostrato interesse serio per te. mentre Fleur non solo è venuta a trovarti a Privet Drive, ma mi ha anche portato li Cho non è mai venuta una sola volta in infermeria per vedere come stavi mentre Fleur ha passato la notte con me pur di tranquillizzarmi quindi? Che sia innamorata di me? Beh, calma non ho detto ne pensato questo, sto solo cercando di farti capire che forse, anzi togli pure via il forse, che tu sei innamorato di lei; non è forse questo il motivo per cui senti la sua mancanza ora, non è forse questo il motivo per cui ora non vorresti far altro che stare abbracciato a lei sussurrandole parole dolci all'orecchi, non è forse questo il motivo per cui senti il desiderio ardente di baciarla??? Forse, forse, forse è vero, sono innamorato di lei"  
  
FINE FLASHBACK  
  
"Harry, Harry, non si fa così - disse una voce nello spogliatoio una volta che il ragazzo aveva chiuso la porta - no, no, proprio non si fa" "Lascia perdere Gabrielle, è meglio" sbottò lui per nulla sorpreso dal vedere la ragazzina negli spogliatoi maschili. "Lascia perdere un corno, siete così stupidi voi maschi...visto che sei tanto sicuro che la mia sorellona stesse mentendo perché non le dai un'occhiata? - e detto questo lo trascinò verso la porta e la aprì leggermente così da permettergli di vedere Fleur, in lacrime, in mezzo alla piscina - ti sembra questo il comportamento di una persona che ti prende in giro? Hai mai visto una persona che ti dice una bugia e poi piange perché non gli credi? Io no, e ti assicuro che Fleur non è assolutamente capace di mentire, infatti prima mi ha detto che." ma accortasi della gaffe che stava per fare la piccola DeLacour si bloccò istantaneamente. "Cosa ti ha detto Gabrielle?" chiese il grifondoro incuriosito dall'improvviso mutismo della piccola "No, niente, perché me lo chiedi Harry?" "Perché se non me lo dici ti assicuro che ti faccio parlare con le cattive, e fidati che ne ho le capacità" affermò lui con tono volutamente minaccioso "No- non lo faresti mai, vero Harry? Non contro una tenera e graziosa bambina di otto anni, vero?" farfugliò Gabrielle spaventata dalla strana luce negli occhi del ragazzo "Oh, si che lo farei, quindi ti conviene parlare?" "Ehm.mi ha detto che è innamorata di te!" sussurrò tutto ad un fiato la mezza-veela. "Non ho capito niente, ripeti un po'." "mi ha detto che è innamorata di te" ridisse Gabrielle ancora una volta troppo debolmente "Eh?" "HA DETTO CHE è INNAMORATA DI TE!!!! MA SEI SORDO??" "Ah.........allora non stava scherzando - la voce di Harry si era ridotta a poco più di un sussurrò mentre mentalmente si malediceva per il poco tatto avuto in precedenza - allora è veramente innamorata innamorata di me" concluse lui arrossendo "Gabrielle - disse girandosi verso la ragazzina - cosa devo fare per farmi perdonare" "Dirle la verità" affermò salomonicamente lei "Cioè?" "Mamma mia quanto siete ritardati voi ragazzi, vai li, le prendi le mani nelle tue, le chiedi scusa e le dici che anche tu sei innamorato di lei e che quella di prima era solo una reazione alla sua bugia, quella del -perché eri il bambino sopravvissuto- e fidati che andrà tutto a posto" "E tu come fai a sapere queste cose" arrossì Harry stupito del fatto che Gabrielle avesse affermato così apertamente che lui era innamorato della sorella "Intuito femminile se vuoi...o più semplicemente il fatto che ci sono alcuni passaggi segreti nel castello e che guarda caso uno di questi parte dalla tua stanza e io, per caso naturalmente, mi trovavo li mentre parlavi con lo specchio" ammise candidamente la ragazzina "Piccola pe." "Si?????????????" "Sai che se non fosse che mi sei d'aiuto ti farei crescere dei bellissimi incisivi stile castoro? - disse Harry abbracciandola e dandole un bacio sulla fronte prima di girarsi e tornare in piscina - ah Gabrielle, grazie" "E di che cognatino" rispose lei facendo arrossire Harry fino alla punta dei capelli  
  
"You're just to good to be true...can't take my eyes off of you"canticchiò Harry entrando in acqua in modo da far rendere nota la sua presenza alla ragazza che, non appena sentita la voce del ragazzo alzò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi. "Sei venuto a salutare? Pensavo che ti saresti almeno cambiato prima di partire?" disse la ragazza con un velo di ironia nella voce "No, non sono venuto qui per salutare, ma per chiederti scusa, scusa per come mi sono comportato, scusa per quello che ho detto, scusa per aver dubitato delle tue parole e scusa perché non ho voluto darti la possibilità di spiegare.- e prima ancora che lei potesse rispondere le prese le mani e continuò il suo discorso - .no, aspetta un attimo, fammi finire, tu mi hai detto che sei innamorata di me, beh, io non sono sicuro di cosa risponderti, potrei dirti che anch'io sono innamorato di te, addirittura che ti amo, ma pensi che sarebbero bugie. però sono sicuro di provare qualcosa per te, perché in questo momento sei tu la persona più importante per me.non so se questo è amore o meno, ti chiedo solamente di aiutarmi a capire cosa provo" A queste parole copiose lacrime iniziarono a inumidire le guance di Fleur ma Harry, avvicinandosi, le asciugò con un bacio per poi spostare delicatamente le sue labbra su quelle della ragazza per quello che era il loro dolcissimo primo bacio. Le labbra di Harry si posarono su quelle della ragazza con trepidazione, dolcezza, sentimento, delicatezza, sentiva il suo cuore felice, felice come non lo era mai stato, neanche quando per la prima volta era entrato ad Hogwarts ma un ombra di panico stava iniziando a rovinare il momento, subdoli pensieri stavano cominciando a farsi largo nella sua mente, la paura che tutto fosse un sogno, la paura di vederla svanire come nebbia se abbracciata, la paura di vederla scomparire aprendo gli occhi lo atterrivano, ma il lieve tocco della mano di Fleur tra i suoi capelli dissipò questi i suoi dubbi come neve al sole e gli diede maggior sicurezza, lentamente le sue mani cinsero la vita della ragazza e le sue labbra si schiusero permettendo alle loro lingue di incontrarsi. Il bacio divenne via via più passionale ma proprio al suo culmine Fleur si stacco mantenendo però il contatto degli occhi mentre Harry fu innervosito dalla fine del bacio ma prima che potesse anche solo esporre le sue rimostranza un dito della ragazza li chiuse le labbra prima ancora che un singolo fiato uscisse dalla bocca: "Ripetilo" "Cosa?" domandò il ragazzo irritato dall'interruzione e senza riuscire a comprendere la domanda di lui. "Quelle parole, quelle della canzone che mi stavi cantando" "Cosa, che per caso sei troppo bella per essere vera? Che non posso toglierti gli occhi di dosso? O vuoi per caso sentire quello che ho compreso prima nello spogliatoio" rispose beffardo Harry "Sai che le veela infiammano le persone che le rendono curiose e non danno risposte più che soddisfacenti" ribadì velatamente minacciosa "Sai com'è sai come non è, io ho combattuto contro Voldemort, una veela non mi spaventa affatto" continuò Harry spostando con un lento gesto un ciuffo dei suoi meravigliosi capelli dietro l'orecchio "L'ultima volta che un mago si è vantato con una veela di non essere spaventato di lei perché aveva sconfitto un mago oscuro, e sia ben chiaro, lui lo aveva sconfitto, la veela in questione li ha quasi tranciato una gamba, chiedi a Silente conferme, penso che se lo ricordi molto bene" finì lei con un sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra parlandogli a pochi centimetri dalle labbra. "Gulp - sussultò lui - penso che le tue ragioni siano più che sufficienti bellezza, quindi presumo che sarò costretto a dirti che.ma sei proprio convinta che Silente ne sia al corrente"domandò lui con la più innocente delle espressioni ed il più smagliante dei sorrisi. Il problema principale della lontananza da Hermione era uno: la più totale e completa mancanza di informazione, il che in questo caso avrebbe potuto rivelarsi quasi mortale: è noto infatti che non esiste essere più suscettibile e pericolosa di una veela innamorata, le quali hanno la terribile inclinazione a creare palle di fuoco di inusuale potenza distruttiva, decisamente poco salutari per la salute di qualsiasi mago. "Beh, se proprio vuoi provare.- e così dicendo creò una palla di fuoco che volteggiava sopra le loro teste -.ah, un consiglio, l'incantesimo Impedimenta non funziona molto bene, smorza la potenza ma non la blocca del tutto" finì lei senza però avere il sorriso sulle labbra ed anzi provando a sciogliersi dall'abbraccio. "Ti amo" sussurrò il ragazzo baciandole il collo all'altezza dell'orecchio e scendendo lentamente verso le labbra e serrando la presa "Cos-" provò a ribattere lei prima che le sue labbra vennero silenziate da un veloce bacio a stampo di Harry "Ti amo, o meglio, credo fermamente di amarti e vorrei poter trasformare le mie credenze in certezze insieme a te" gli disse lui dolcemente continuando a lasciare piccoli baci su tutto il viso "Harry io.io.io non so cosa dire" rispose lei completamente sbalordito dalle belle parole di lui "Dì di si allora" le suggerì lui "Si, si, si, però..però non pensare che questo mi faccia dimenticare che mi hai fatto piangere prima" affermò ancora leggermente imbronciata nonostante i continui baci "Sai una cosa Fleur? Con questo faccino un po' imbronciato non ti potrò mai dire di no!" ammise teneramente lui accarezzandogli le guance "Piccolo Harry, si vede che non hai ancora molta esperienza, certe cose alla tua ragazza non devi mai dirle, le donne sono crudeli, sfruttano senza ritegno le debolezze dei loro partner" ghignò lei "Ma tu non la userai vero???" chiese lui sfruttando a sua volta la faccina da cane bastonato "Forse che si forse che no, dipende da come saprai farti perdonare" disse lei maliziosa "Beh, qualche idea l'avrei anche" e detto questo tornò a baciarla con inedito trasporto.  
  
THE END  
  
Domandina per tutti i lettori a cui è piaciuta questa fanfic: CHE NE DIRESTE DI UN SEQUEL COI DUE PICCIONCINI AD HOGWARTS???? Fatemi sapere  
  
Ciao Iceygaze 


End file.
